I Hate Girls!
by ZukiYuki
Summary: James and Kerry have a fight -again- so James declares his hate for girls. When he's angry he's unpredictable, so is it a good idea for Kyle to go and comfort him?


Kyle x James

'I hate Girls!'

James reached his hand over, Kerry looked really sexy when she was all dressed up, and for girls it seemed going to the cinema was an occasion to do so. He put it on her knee and slid it up, she was wearing a short mini skirt- just asking for it. Kerry looked away from the screen to James, smiled slightly then slapped his hand away.

"How can you think about that when we're watching a freaking Zombie war movie?"

"Hey, Zombies can be sexy." James said offhandedly. Kerry wrinkled her nose and went back to watching a group of school children be eaten alive. God girls were so… stiff.

The drive home was fun, Michael and Gabrielle were hyper on coke and the game of chicken in the car was hilarious. However, when Gabrielle made Michael play with James, he felt his cheeks flare red as they edged their way down the milkado stick. Why couldn't he of played with Kerry, he knew how to act in that scenario, and he'd definitely win. Michael looked perfectly calm, so James copied him and sped up. Their lips were inches apart, centimetres, millimetres… James pulled out of it, his heart racing in his ears.

"Chicken!" screamed Kerry, giggling around on her seat.

"Shut up." James snapped, trying to slow down his pulse.

Apart from that awkward incident, the evening had gone well, and as James walked with Kerry to her door, he felt confident he'd get a goodnight kiss. She fumbled with her keys, he took that as a good sign.

"That was a good movie." She said as she rummaged in her purse.

"Yeah, you look really beautiful tonight." James said gently, moving closer to her. She lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. She half closed her eyes and leaned in, James grinned –success- and sealed the deal.

Whack.

"What the hell Kerry?" He yelled, staggering back, his cheek stinging.

"God, is making moves on me all you ever think about?" She fired back at him hotly.

"You had your eyes closed, you pretty much started it!" He retorted.

"So what, every time I blink you're gonna kiss me? I don't think I can handle that James!"

"Kerry…"

"It's over James, goodnight." And she shut the door with a slam.

Furious, James stormed down the hall, God he hated girls, seriously, what the hell was up with them? She had clearly wanted it so… He couldn't vent his anger properly, he wanted to hit something but Meryl would get pissed if he broke something again. He needed Kyle.

Storming into his bedroom, he sat down at the desk and spun furiously in the swivel chair, cursing Kerry continuously as he went. Kyle hadn't come since he'd had a stupid history essay, and James wasn't to keen on talking to Michael anyway. He wasn't going to talk to his sister, girls would always take Kerry's side. He could imagine Lauren's teasing, this'd probably be all they talked about for a week. He seriously hated girls, he should get a T-shirt proclaiming it.

His door opened, letting light into the dark room, he hadn't be arsed to turn the main light on.

"How's it going then James, broken the world record yet?" Said the fifth teen year old, leaning against the wall smirking. Despite the teasing tone, James appreciated the indirect topic.

"Fuck it, I'm never going to win the swivel award on this crappy chair." James swore.

"I didn't even know there was a swivel award." Kyle grinned. God James loved Kyle sometimes, he knew exactly how to deal with him.

"I fucking hate Kerry." He growled.

"James, whatever it is will sort itself out, you're just on sugar rushes, plus you watched that disgusting zombie film." He shivered.

"You didn't really have a history essay did you!" James accused feeling hurt.

"Well I did, but I finished it two nights ago." Kyle admitted sheepishly. James pouted. "I'm sorry James, want to pour your heart out to me about the Kerry thing?" Kyle offered, opening his arms for James to continue. The thirteen year old shook his head.

"God it's just so messed up, I freaking hate girls." He muttered. Kyle just smiled and pocketed his hands after sweeping back his blonde hair. He'd let it grow longer recently. James felt a sudden urge, his anger was still tensing his muscles, but the lust he'd gear up for Kerry was also still there. He acted on impulse.

"Kyle." He started. His walk across the room was quick, perhaps even confident, but the hand he held out was trembling. "I'm really sorry, I don't know-" He cupped the older boys head in his hand, shaking, feeling himself go red, feeling light headed. "-what I'm doing" He tiptoed and kissed him. Waves of heat radiated down his face, his tense muscles burned, the hand on Kyle's face moved back to his hair and his fingers got tangled. It was Kyles lack fo response that shocked him out of it.

"I'm sorry I don't know what-" He stuttered, stumbling back to the opposite wall, wiping his wet mouth with his sleeve. "I'm sorry, you should probably go I-" but he was cut off when Kyle pulled him into his chest.

"How dare you think-" he growled, placing his fingers under James's chin to force the younger boy to look into his eyes, James winced, he'd made Kyle angry. "-that you can just kiss me, and cut it off from there." And James felt the furious heat of Kyle on him again, his lips were pulled at and a heated battle for dominance between tongues began, the older boy inevitably got the upper hand, and James was forced to submit, gasping for air at his defeat. Kyle grinned wickedly, a lust James had never seen before in his eyes.

"Kyle." He complained, fidgeting, held securely by Kyle's arms. He knew martial arts, he could probably escape in a normal siutation, but how could he execute anything when he felt like…this?

"Shh." Kyle hushed, licking his ear, making him shiver. He bit down, and James let a whimper escape, regretting it deeply as Kyle smirked. He felt so… dominated. Yet despite the discomfort there was a constant pulling need for him to get closer to Kyle, even though he didn't know how.

A hand slid down his back, creating more waves of heat, he wrapped his arms around Kyle's back and pulled himself into him, not sure if he was trying to escape from the hand on his back or searching for more. The hand pressed down on him, and as James felt his face burn with the pleasure his lower body seemed to set on fire, then burnt into his chest making his heart race furiously. A thought nagged at his head though, and he struggled for air to voice it.

"B-but I'm straight." He complained.

"Yeah, you look really straight to me sweetie." The nickname made James blush even more, if that was possible. He didn't understand what it was he was feeling, but Kyle was usually right. He titled his face up to look at Kyle, who was inconveniently looking at him to. He looked away and blushed, thinking of the impossible situation.

"Kerry will probably never talk to you again if she find out about this." Kyle teased, the usually worrying thought seemed silly to James though, how did anything with Kerry even compare to this. He made his decision there and then.

"Oh well, I hate girls." And his reached up and kissed Kyle, letting all of his defences down.


End file.
